Here I am
by LinsKatzz
Summary: AU: Rachel and Quinn dated back in the day but when things got rough they ended things. Puck and Santana managed to bring them back together and after a one-night stand will things look up for them? Especially since Rachel is still in love with Quinn after all those years? GP Rachel.


**Some random idea I had. It'll be more then one chapter for sure. And this one isn't M but later chapters will be for sure. Believe me! G!P Rachel warning. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review for me? 3**

* * *

><p>If you asked her ten years ago where she would be when she was 27. She would tell you Broadway, already three Tony's under her belt and in a happy marriage. If you would have told her that she would be having a drunk hook up with her now ex-girlfriend, she probably would have laughed in your face and told you Quinn and her were going to be together forever.<p>

But unfortunately things don't always work in our favor and for Rachel? Yeah. That's exactly how her day was going as a matter of fact.

A pounding headache and her only entire body being sore wasn't exactly how she wanted to wake up. Plus the fact that she was naked and in a hotel room with whom she didn't know, it surely did add to the chaos.

That's exactly why she hated drinking. Fucking Puckerman.

_Ten hours ago…_

"I don't care what you say Berry. We're going out and there's nothing you can do that will change my mind." Puck called out from outside Rachel's bedroom door.

After Puck got out of the Air Force, he moved to New York to be around Rachel and the rest of the Glee kids that moved their after they graduated. Rachel and him had been best friends back in high school and really each other's partner in crime.

"Puck I told you I'm not going anywhere. I have a case I need to work on!" Rachel yelled from the other side of her door even though all she was doing was lying in bed and reading a book.

She didn't want to go out. The mere thought of going out to a club and drinking made her light headed. Rachel hadn't dated since Quinn. After they broke up sophomore year of college, Rachel didn't even attempt to date. Instead she just threw herself into her school work, changed her major, and pretty much blocked everyone out.

So now Rachel worked in one of the top law firms in New York, having graduated from Columbia instead of NYADA.

Before Rachel could react, Puck opened her door and narrowed his eyes at her. "Get the hell up Berry." Puck said before he walked into her closet and came back out a few moments later with a black suit in his hand as well as a black button down, laying them out on the other side of her bed.

"I'm not going out Puck." Rachel said not even bothering to glance at him but kept her eyes on her book instead. That didn't really work out when Puck grabbed her book from her and tossed it to the other side of the room, it landing on a chair Rachel had in the corner of her room.

"We're gonna get you ready then we're going out for drinks. You need to get over Qu-Shut up. I'm getting up." Rachel said, cutting off Puck mid-sentence.

She hated when he used that against her. The one insecurity that she couldn't get over. Puck always used it against her if he wanted to talk her into doing something which she would most likely end up doing.

About an hour later and they were walking out of Rachel's apartment; Puck had brought a suit from his place already expecting to go out, he was just lucky Rachel agreed to it. But Rachel had a feeling he had planned something and it most likely would work in her favor.

"Hope you're ready for tonight Rachel!" Puck said happily as he slid into the cab beside her, telling the driver their destination.

_Krystal._ It was one of the top clubs in the city. It was one of the classier ones in the city. It had a bar side as well as a club side but either way you got drunk.

Rachel never had fun when she went out, especially when it involved Puckerman and alcohol. It usually ended up with her doing something stupid or almost getting arrested.

After a drive that lasted about twenty minutes, the driver weaving in and out of traffic, they pulled up to the club. Rachel was dressed in that suit Puck picked out for her and she left the two top buttons undone. While Puck was dressed in a navy blue suit with a white button down on. Let's just say when they walked up to the bouncer, they immediately got let in, ignoring the groans and moans from the people in line that had been waiting probably for a good hour.

The club was, God, the only term you could use to describe it would be electric. There was a vibe in the air and even Rachel couldn't deny that it was lifting her mood a bit. "We're meeting up with a few people if that's alright?" Puck said to Rachel as they walked towards the bar. Rachel lifted an eyebrow as they got to the bar, immediately ordering a jack and coke while Puck ordered straight vodka. "Who? That wasn't part of the deal Puckerman." Rachel said as she grabbed her glass from the bartender.

"Trust me alright? You'll have a good time," Puck said as he gestured for them to walk towards the booths that were lined on the back wall of the club. They had to weave in and out of dancing bodies, barely having enough room to walk.

Rachel really didn't want to trust Puck because every time he said that she usually didn't end up having a good time. But just like every other time, Rachel followed the man towards a booth where she was assuming they would be meeting up with people.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rachel heard the familiar voice of Santana saying with a smirk on her lips, causing Rachel to let out a deep breath and put on a fake smile as she hugged the Latina. "Hi Santana." Rachel muttered awkwardly.

The last few years she had completely dropped all contact with the Latina. After Quinn and her broke up, she moved out of the apartment she shared with Kurt and Santana and moved into her own, not wanting the extra baggage and really just wanting to be by herself. It was a complicated thing and she really hoped nobody brought it up tonight. She did miss her friends for sure and she hated herself for blocking them out for so long.

"And look at you!" Puck said causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow. She wasn't quite sure who Puck was talking about and couldn't get a glance since Santana was in the way, holding her by her upper arms. "Hope you're ready for a good night Berry," Santana with a smirk on her lips before stepping out of the way, finally allowing Rachel to see who Puck was talking about.

Fuck. There were a few ways she could get out of this situation but they all seemed to fly out of her head as she made eye contact with those familiar bright hazel eyes she once knew all those years ago. The sight alone made her chest constrict a little bit and she felt a little nauseous.

"Hi Rachel," Quinn said with a soft smile as she pulled back from the hug that Puck had given her before walking over to the brunette and pulling her into a quick hug, pressing her lips to her cheek softly before pulling back. "You know it's not polite to ignore people Rach," Quinn chastised kindly with a soft chuckle.

Rachel simply went along with it, putting on the best act she could. "Sorry. Y..Yeah. Hi." Rachel said with a soft chuckle as she hugged Quinn back, ignoring the heat that spread across her face at the feeling of Quinn's soft lips against her cheek. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw Puck smirking along with a smirking Santana. Rachel would definitely be having a word with them sometime later because this really wasn't okay.

It was awesome to see Quinn. The one that Rachel just couldn't seem to let go. Rachel had missed her deeply after the break up. _God. The break up._

It was awful. Rachel couldn't have imagined a worse way to end things with someone, especially someone who she thought she would end up marrying. Back in sophomore year, Quinn being in New Haven and her in New York. Rachel was stressed. She was a wreck and one day she finally snapped, of course on the wrong person and that person being Quinn. There were tears, yelling, and one of Quinn's infamous slaps that Rachel had been unlucky enough to experience. After that, they didn't talk. Rachel didn't see her until a year later at a party that Santana had brought the blonde to when she was visiting. Let's just say that Rachel didn't remember that night well since she got too drunk to remember it.

So that's where they stood. Rachel was unsure of what their standing point even was but she just decided to go along with things. Well, as best as someone could after ending things with what was probably the best thing to happen to her.

"How about some shots?" Santana said from behind them, bringing Rachel out of her stupor and causing her to look over at the Latina. "Don't mind if I do." Rachel said and passed by Quinn, knowing the only way she was going to get through the night was with plenty of alcohol.

Similar thoughts were running through Quinn's head as she slowly turned around and eyed the small glasses of alcohol on their booth table. She sat down beside Santana who was now sitting across from Rachel and Puck who had both just downed a shot of tequila.

When Quinn said she agreed to go out with Santana, she thought it would be like any other time they went out. The usual getting drinks at a bar, well having guys pay for them, then stumbling home and waking up the next morning with an awful hangover. That's what they did when they visited each other. Mostly for Santana to get over Brittany and for Quinn to get over Rachel but honestly it wasn't working out for either of them.

Brittany lived in the city and was now lead choreographer at a dance studio. Santana and Brittany had continued their relationship into college but it quickly faded because of how busy they both were. Santana was now a doctor at Presbyterian-Cornell, working long hour shifts, and not really having time for anything these days.

But Quinn? She was doing exactly what she and everyone else knew she would end up doing. She was an author. She already had a few books under her sleeve and was enjoying every second of what she was doing. She moved out to California after graduating from Yale with an English degree but quickly realized that the west coast wasn't for her. She decided about after a year to move to New York where all her friends and ex currently lived.

After a couple shots for each of them, Puck left the booth and decided to go try and find someone to take home, his own words. "Let's go dance blondie," Santana said as she stood up and smoothed down her red dress that came to the middle of her thigh. "Wanna join Berry?" Santana asked as she looked over at Rachel who was currently watching Quinn.

Santana knew. God that Mexican sixth sense or whatever she called it. She had to of known that Rachel would have fallen right back in love with Quinn right when she saw her. Not that Rachel had fallen out of love with Quinn because really? How was that possible?

The way Rachel was looking at Quinn could only be described as true, pure love. Just like she did back in high school. Except that this time Quinn wasn't looking back at her with the same look, but instead was looking out at the dance floor.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll join in," Rachel said as she kept her eyes on the blonde across the table from her and soon her eyes met those familiar piercing hazel eyes.

"Good. I was hoping you weren't as lame as you were back in high school," Quinn said with a teasing smirk and Rachel allowed herself to let out a soft chuckle before she stood up and allowed Santana to grab one hand while Quinn grabbed the other and practically drag her out into the middle of the crowded dance floor.

This was definitely going to be a long night Rachel knew for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I'll add another chapter when I get some time!<strong>


End file.
